George and Hermione, the AZ pursuit
by Delilah Song
Summary: George wants to date Hermione, she doesn't feel the same. So George will convince her even if it takes every letter of the alphabet. No matter how many well-meaning siblings mess things up. GW/HG
1. Absolutely Amazing

A: Absolutely Amazing

A: Absolutely Amazing

George Weasley had just finished cleaning up the shop… alone… again, as Fred went to visit Angelina… 4 hours ago… again. Not that he was counting. As he finished wiping down the front counter, an owl swooped in the open window, and knocked over an aisle. George groaned as he grabbed the letter off of the owl's leg. It was a serious-looking barn owl, the large amber eyes blinked up at him impatiently as he opened the letter.

_Fred & George, _

_Guess what? Hermione's coming to visit this year! It totally stinks, since I'm going to be in school, but she's coming to stay at the burrow since her parents are vacationing in Australia to visit some of their old friends who she doesn't like! Isn't that Awesome? I know it is! So come and say hi, she should be here around 4:00. _

_Lots of love,_

_ Ginny!_

George grinned at his sister's enthusiasm. Ginny had a lot of friends in her own year, but since Hermione spent many summers at their house, the two girls had become very close. And it was Hermione…

The clock read 3:15, 45 minutes was enough time to pick up the aisle, and clean up all of the supplies. He let this idea fester for a few minutes, and then chuckled to himself, and waved his wand. As soon as that was clean, he closed up the shop and locked up the register, then apparated back to the Burrow.

"Hey Ginny, is she here yet?" George asked, smoothing down his hair slightly. Ginny turned around, and Hermione came in from the other room. George took a moment to look her over. She had grown about an inch or two, her hair was still adorably bushy, but a bit calmer, and she wore a headband to calm it. Apparently she had spent a few weeks in the sun, because her skin was a bit tan, and had a smattering of freckles across her nose.

"Hey George." Hermione said with a smile, George stared a moment, and he could practically feel his ears turning red.

"Hey Hermione." He responded, mentally patting himself on his back, "How has your summer been so far?"

"Pretty good, Mum and Dad left early, so I stayed with them for a few weeks, but I decided to let them spend time with their friends." She shrugged, with a slightly sad look in her eyes, "how about you?"

"Oh, you know… working at the shop… and… you look absolutely amazing." He stuttered out. Hermione blushed slightly and George took a moment to look back on the past minute, and decided to move past it.

"Is mum in the kitchen?" he asked Ginny, moving quickly through the door.

He heard Ginny giggle behind him.

--

A/N: The start of the series of George and Hermione's A-Z fanfiction adventures. This will, hopefully, go in a timeline, so B will be a day or so later. Okay, 2 reviews for another letter!


	2. Beautiful Brunette

B: Beautiful Brunette

B: Beautiful Brunette.

"So, I think you held your own well." Ginny said, putting a few canary crèmes on the shelves. She was working at the shop over the summer, "I mean, you didn't say anything that embarrassing. I'm sure she found it flattering."

"Would you stop saying it in that tone?" George growled, his ears fluorescent, "I'm not that good at talking to girls."

"George please, you're practically a pimp." Ginny deadpanned. She wasn't wrong, there were a lot of Weasley Twin fan girls, and since Fred was attached at the… hip… to Angelina, he was the only one available. Not that he minded most of the time, but…

"I mean, I'm not that good at talking to real girls." George stated, "I mean, it's Hermione. She's amazing, and I don't know how to compliment her without sounding like an idiot." He paused, and then turned to his sister with renewed vehicle.

"You're a girl, and you're Hermione's friend… how can I compliment her without sounding like an idiot?

Ginny paused.

"Well, make sure it's flattering. Very flattering, but honest." Ginny said. She paused a moment and then grinned, "Oh, and Hermione's big on that literary stuff, so try using alliterations!"

"What?" George asked.

"You already have… like, absolutely Amazing… Green Grass. Blue Boxes, Canary Crèmes…" Ginny trailed off.

"Okay!" George said, nodding to himself "Can do that. Yeah, absolutely amazing. Totally Terrific. Alright! Thanks Gin."

Sadly, he missed his sister's evil grin.

"Hey George." Hermione said, as the two set the table. Ginny was also helping. George turned to Hermione and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, you are breathtakingly beautiful, and you have beautiful brown eyes, and beautifully bushy brown hair, and…" Hermione stared at him in shock and confusion. And George felt himself become flustered, "and big beautiful breasts." He finished. He stopped himself, slapping a hand over his mouth, and hoping that Hermione didn't hear that.

In honesty her chest wasn't like… huge, it complemented her figure nicely though, and…

SLAP!

Hermione's palm left a red mark across his cheek. He didn't blame her, he was about to slap himself. Huffily, Hermione stormed out of the dining room, and Ginny started laughing hysterically. Neither of the siblings saw the shadow of a smile on Hermione's face.

--

A/N: Please don't stop reading. I swear that the C will be better xD I just had to have a slapping scene! Anyway, 3 reviews for the C chapter.


	3. Crazy Cat

C: Crazy Crookshanks the Cat Catastrophe

C: Crazy Crookshanks the Cat Catastrophe

"Hermione!" called George in frustration, "Will you please get your kooky cat off of me!" he groaned when he got no response, she was still rather short with him after the whole… alliteration incident. Well, that and the fact that she had already come to pull off Crookshanks three times that day.

This wasn't new. There were many times during Hogwarts days when Hermione's cat would pounce on him, and refuse to get off. Crookshanks really liked George, he would fallow the poor twin around until he sat down, and then hop onto his lap, or his shoulder, or his head once, for a long 3 hours, as Hermione found it too funny to save him, and the cat wouldn't get off as hard as George tried to knock him off.

And now that she was staying here, and that she was angry, there was no way to spare George the attention of the smitten cat.

"Hermione?" George cried again a bit desperately as Crookshanks clawed at his ribs and purred, "Please help?"

After a few moments, the flustered girl stormed into the room, and tried to grab Crookshanks off of the boy. The Cat hissed, and dug his claws into George's pantleg, causing the boy to yelp, and his leg to twitch. His foot knocked into Hermione's ankle, and she fell over, landing directly onto Crookshanks, who hissed angrily.

The next few moments were madness, as the humans and the cat were thrown around. In the end, George was knocked over facedown on the couch, Hermione wound up sitting on him, with Crookshanks purring contentedly on her lap. Both humans were scratched up, and Crookshank's fur looked a little worse for wear.

There was a pause.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." George said sadly.

"It's okay. Crookshanks is a Crazy cat."

"No, I mean about everything. You really do look nice, and I just get a bit crazy when I try to talk." Hermione grinned, although George couldn't see it.

"It's okay George, I know you never mean to offend anyone."

"Except Ron." George corrected, Hermione let out a small laugh.

"Except Ron." She amended.

--

A/N: Okay, I lied. It wasn't better than B, was it? xD I laughed… so there! Anyway, 3 more reviews, one more letter! :3


	4. Daring, Dateable, or Disasterous Dancing

D: Daring, Dateable, or Disasterous Dancing?

* * *

"I don't know mate, what about Ron?" Fred asked, as he and his twin stocked the shelves of their store.

"Well, what about when you hit on Angelina, even though we both knew that Lee was totally in love with her." George pointed out. Fred paused calmly.

"Well, a week later Lee was dating Alicia, so I assume he got over it."

"Well, Ronnikins is currently dating Lavender again, so it's all good. Besides, those two tried dating, and drove each other nuts."

"So. It's Ron, George, he can be quite unreasonable." Fred pointed out. George paused, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Look Fred, I really want to give it a try with Hermione, she's really pretty, and she's smart, and…" he grasped, "I just, really think we could be amazing together." He paused again, "and I'm going to go tell her so." He stood up, inspired, and then he apparated away. Fred sighed, shaking his head, just imagining what could go wrong.

"Hey Hermione!" George said, as he apparated directly in front of the girl. She looked up with a start, then smiled slightly.

"Oh, hi George, what can I help you with?" she asked, she set the clothes hamper on the cat and turned back to him, "want to help me fold?" George nodded, sinking into a seat on the other side of the hamper and grabbing a pair of jeans.

"So, Hermione, do you have any plans this Friday?" George asked, finishing with the pants and grabbing a blanket, "help me with this?" Hermione nodded, and grabbed the other end.

"Not that I know of, why?" Hermione asked, as they folded it over.

"Well, There's this new dance club opening a few buildings down from the shop, and the owner gave me two VIP tickets. All we have to do, is write our names and they'll be on the VIP list." He said happily, as the two moved together to finish folding the blanket. Hermione looked up into his face and he smiled happily.

"No thanks." She said calmly, sitting back down and grabbing a blouse to fold. George stood there blankly.

"Uhh… are you sure?" George asked. Hermione looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't really like to dance." She said with a shrug.

"Oh." George said, sitting down and grabbing another pair of pants, "Okay then."

"Maybe some other time?" Hermione suggested. George nodded, "sure."

--

"Here are your tickets, you and Angelina can go." George said angrily, throwing the VIP tickets in front of his twin who smiled sheepishly at him.

"She turned you down?" Fred clarified. George sighed.

"Yup."

"Maybe it's a sign mate?" Fred suggested, "Just give up."

"No Fred, I just can't give up." George said, "I will make her see!" George said determinedly. Fred just sighed.

--

A/N: So D stands for Determination and Dancing and all sorts of other things! Sorry guys! I seem to be unable to write an 'E' chapter, any suggestions?

I've written 2 versions, which turned into F and G! D: ohnoes! Anyway, for a bit of extra time, lets say... 4 more reviews? Thanks guys! luv ya!


	5. Excitable Escaping Elephants

E: Excitable Escaping Elephants

* * *

"HARRY!" Teddy yelled after Ginny opened the door. The young almost-2-year-old ran across the entryway into Harry's arms. Today, the child's hair was bright red, but not ginger-red, bright red. But as soon as he was scooped into his godfather's arms, his hair turned black and crazy, just like Harry's.

"Hey Ted!" Hermione called from the couch. The little boy looked over and smiled brightly, his eyes becoming emerald green like his godfather's.

"Hey Teddy, why don't you tell auntie Hermione about what we're doing today?" Harry asked Teddy smiled at him.

"AUNTIE Monie! We're going to the Circus!" Teddy called to her, "Wanna Come?" Hermione frowned, but Ginny answered before she could say anything.

"We'll all come!" Ginny assured the boy, as if instantly, George and Ron came down to greet Teddy, "right guys?" The boys exchanged looks.

"Uhhh sure?"

--

"Hey Ted, want to go get some peanuts?" George asked the boy. Teddy nodded excitedly, and grabbed George's hand, then grabbed Hermione's. Hermione stood up warily, before fallowing them down into the food area. Teddy changed his hair to a chocolaty brown color, and his eyes to match George's.

After getting their peanuts, the three started walking back to their seats, When Teddy's hair suddenly became a limp brown and his eyes a dull blue. Hermione and George looked down at him in alarm.

"Monie, what's wrong with the elephant?" Teddy asked, his now-bright eyes staring at her in alarm. Hermione looked over warily. The Elephant was being kept in an obnoxiously small cage, and it was tied up. The creature's eyes looked over sadly. And Hermione felt her heart melt, her hand twitched at her wand, and she started to convince herself not to act.

"Ted, go get Ron, Harry, and Ginny." Ted smiled up at George and ran off. Hermione looked over at George and smirked.

"What are you thinking Weasley?"

"I'm thinking that I'll be the Elephant's knight in shining armor." That said, he pointed his wand at the beast, and the ropes vanished. The elephant made a noise and tried to turn to see his savior. That's when Hermione herself made the cage disappear.

That's when all of the muggles noticed the Elephant 'on the loose' and started to scream. George grabbed Hermione and the two ran up to the elephant, and apparated it away.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron looked on in misery at the freaking out muggles and sighed (in contrast, Teddy was laughing in glee) and Harry and Ron grabbed their wands to start obliviating.

--

"Thanks George." Hermione said with a smile. They had shrunk down the elephant into a plushy (a moving plushy, but still) and she held the squirming toy as they walked back up the path to the burrow. With a sigh, Hermione set the toy on the ground, and it fallowed after them.

"Of coarse Hermione, you know – you remind me of an Elephant." George said with a smile, "I mean, you have the memory of one." Hermione was staring at him angrily.

"ExCUSE me?" Hermione yelled. The Elephant toy's ears flew back, and it started running up the path. George paled.

"Not that I think you look like… I …. Uhh." George stuttered. Hermione started at him, and slapped him again, before storming up the path after the elephant. George stared after her, rubbing his cheek and reprimanding himself under his breath.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty! I took Color's suggestion! Thanks **Color in a Black-White World **hah, anyway it shouldn't be a long wait for the next letter so… only 3 reviews this time! And Suggestions for any upcoming letters would be pwnsome! 8D


	6. Fabulously Flirty at Fortescue’s

F: Fabulously Flirty at Fortescue's

* * *

"Every time I see her, I injure either myself, or her, or her cat, or my honor." George paused, "Alright, so I suppose I haven't actually injured her, but still- and I have tried taking advice from Ginny, but I'm pretty sure that she made a fool of me on purpose."

"Dude, just go with the flow- do what you think you should do." Lee said easily, patting his friend on the arm. George glared at him.

"And you are the boy studying to be a counselor?" George deadpanned, Lee just smirked. It was true, after the war he had asked McGonagall for a position on the staff, and was currently studying at a Muggle University. George sighed again.

"I just want to know what to do. You've dated more girls than anyone I know. What do I do?" George asked again. Lee glared at him a moment.

"Try pretending to be somebody else." Lee said after a moment.

"What? That's ridiculous Lee, this isn't some girl in a pub – Hermione knows me." George told him. Lee sighed and shook his head.

"No no man, I mean in your mind." With a blank look, Lee continued, "You need confidence… one way to do this is change your self image." He paused with a smile, "for instance, stop thinking about how you're an idiot around her, and think about being calm and collected, like when you told that bird last year that you took down 7 deatheaters at one time." George paused.

"I guess, I mean… It might help." George sighed…. Then after a moment, a trademark Weasley grin adorned his face, "alrighty, thanks mate!" he said, standing and apparating away. Lee looked at the spot where he had been standing and sighed… for some reason this didn't seem like it'd end all that well.

"Oh, hey George." Hermione said. She was sitting at a little table outside of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The store had been re-opened a few weeks back, by Florean's son, so it was often busy. Today though, Hermione and only a few others were at the outside tables. George took a deep breath.

"Hey Hermione." He said, sliding into the chair opposite her. Hermione blinked in confusion at his tone- for he had unknowingly stepped into his 'flirty voice'.

"Uh… what's up, George?" Hermione asked warily.

"Oh… nothing much, just chatting with Lee over at my shop." He replied, emphasizing the 'my' Hermione raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"Uh… George, isn't it you and Fred's shop?" Hermione clarified.

"Oh, yeah… well, I do most of the managerial work. Fred does a lot of the selling and advertising… and stuff." He said, managing a smooth tone. Hermione smiled at him.

"Well, do you or your brother do most of the experiments?" she asked with a slightly coy smile. George smiled back, mentally patting himself on the back.

"Well, we both contribute, naturally, but I do a lot of the _wandwork_." He replied, his voice lowering a few octaves. He and Hermione locked eyes for a few long moments, and George leaned forward a bit.

"Thchca- hahah!" Hermione snorted and started to laugh. George stared at her, flabbergasted. After another minute or so, Hermione got herself pulled together and she smiled at him, her cheeks still a tad flushed, "Is that how you flirt?" she asked with another snort and some more giggling, "Merlin, what type of girls do you get with that?" she asked. George became the trademark Weasley red and stood, sputtering, "I'm sorry George, but…" Hermione burst into laughter again.

"That's… quite alright…" George stuttered, "I'll… see you later." He said, walking away with as much dignity as he could muster, and apparating back to his flat… and Hermione still laughed in the background.

* * *

A/N: This is one of my favorite letters! Anyway, I could see this play out in my mind as I wrote it, and I was laughing myself. Anyway, 3 more reviews?


	7. George, Gin, and Gregory Goyle

G: George, Gin, and Gregory Goyle

"I jus… I just don't get it man." George told the bartender sadly. The bartender frowned at him.

"How many Gins have you had?" she asked warily. George frowned up at her.

"I'm not drunk, Rosemerta." He stated confidently, "One more please!"

"One more coffee." She told him, setting down a mug, "This isn't Hogshead." George frowned, and then noticed who was sitting beside him.

"Goyle?" he murmured. Gregory Goyle looked rather desolate. Having grown into his frame since Hogwarts, due to paying penance to the Ministry of Magic for his Death Eater past, he now resembled an American Football Linebacker.

"Hullo Weasley."

"George."

"Hello George." Goyle said agreeably, "what's wrong with you?" when George didn't respond, Goyle just smiled, "Woman troubles?"

"I try and I try, but I just can't seem to impress her." George admitted miserably.

"I know man. She likes him, but he just doesn't _get_ her." Goyle said sadly. George paused, wondering weather Goyle had his own lady troubles, and "she has her own wonderful view of the world." Goyle said, "and he just supports the animals, I support… it all." He said, his gaze drifting over.

"Women. Too much trouble." George proposed, holding up his coffee mug. Goyle nodded, and bumped the mug with his own glass of what looked like fire whiskey.

Just then, the door opened, and a blonde form stormed in, "Greg!" Luna exclaimed. Goyle turned and stared.

"Luna?" he asked blankly, "what are you doing here?"

"Getting you." She said angrily, "you know that you have to work tomorrow – what do you think you're doing?" Goyle just gaped.

Luna was one of the few that decided not to go an extra year at Hogwarts to make up the 'Carrow Year'. She had, instead, gone on to work in the Ministry for the department of Magical Animals. Or something like that… George had no clue. Luna grabbed the hood of Goyle's robe and promptly dragged him from the bar.

Inspired, George stood, put a few galleons on the bar table, and walked over to the fireplace to Floo home. (Remember kids- never apparate intoxicated!)

He stepped out of the fireplace easily, startling Hermione who he caught at the table with a package of Oreos and some milk, "what're those?" he asked blankly. She smiled at him.

"These are Oreos- they're biscuits. Would you like one?" She stretched one out to him and George took it carefully.

"Thanks." He said after a pause. Hermione just smiled at him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I originally had a different ending for it, but I couldn't put it into text. Anyhow, I like this one xD so… yeah! :D


	8. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, and Him

H: Hermione

Hermione… she was beautiful. George acknowledged, but that wasn't all. Hermione was also smart, brave, stubborn – just amazing, really. She inspired him to come up with new ideas (though he'd never tell her this, as it'd probably be considered an insult) with her ever intriguing questions. She could take charge, and… Merlin, she was beautiful.

He twirled the quill in his hand to splatter ink over the little doodle 'GW + HG' he had written, and sighed.

"Just ask her out mate." Fred's annoyed voice came from the couch, where he was cuddling with Angelina.

"Excuse me, but last time I took your advice, she turned me down." George deadpanned. Angelina stood up and walked over.

"What you need to do," she advised him, "is make it seem… professional."

"What, like 'Hey, Hermione, come on into my office so we can talk about a _promotion_.'?" George asked, making his voice go deep. He glanced up at her, one ginger eyebrow raised.

"No you twit, I mean Hermione is a fairly reserved girl. Obviously your 'flirty' mode didn't work –"

"How'd you find out about that!? FRED!"

"Sorry mate!"

"- so you should try some other angle, one that shows that you're putting a little effort into it." Angelina finished as if neither twin had said anything. George paused – both eyebrows up now.

"That's a really good idea Angelina!" he exclaimed happily, "thanks!" Dipping his quill into the ink again, he started writing. Angelina turned to her beau with a smirk.

---

Hermione was sitting on Andromeda's couch – watching Teddy. Though the boy was clumsy, like his mother, once she got some bandages on him, he was able to focus on one thing – in this case a small book. Today Teddy wore his hair brown – "Like auntie 'Mione!" he'd said.

Her thoughts drifted to George as Teddy's live elephant toy (the same one from the circus) walked up to her, and hit her leg with his trunk.

With a sigh, she picked up the toy (who was shockingly cuddly for a creature that had once been big enough to crush humans), "Do you think he meant that as an insult?" she asked the elephant, "Hmmm? Or is it a compliment?"

Naturally the toy didn't respond, but Hermione's mind continued to wander.

Over the past few weeks, aside from that time he mentioned… that one thing, he was actually pretty sweet. Even before he told her she was like an elephant, he had set the creature free (which was probably why the toy loved the red-head so much).

But still, Hermione thought as she took another glance at Teddy, _George_? It seemed unreal. Her and George… George and Hermione. Hermione Granger-Weasley? Nahhh, that'd be a mouthful. Maybe just Hermione Weasley?

Wait.

What was she doing? Gahhh – keep your head in the game! Hermione shook her head in frustration.

Happy thoughts – Voldemort dying, chocolate cake, soft music…

Music… Dancing… George asking her to dance.

Dangit!

Why had she said no anyhow? She wasn't sure – she really did like dancing. But the idea of going there with George – dressing in something fancy and dancing up and all up close with music blaring crazy heat, adrenaline and emotions high.

"Teddy, do you think I'm foolish?"

"No, auntie 'Mione, you're the smartest!" Teddy said with a happy smile – the patented adorable smile that Harry had, no doubt, taught him.

"Thanks, Teddy." Hermione said with a sigh, fingering his soft little locks of hair, "that means a lot."

"Lom-Lom!" Teddy exclaimed happily – pointing to an owl at the window. Lombardi, George's owl who was named by Ginny, swooped in and placed a letter in Hermione's lap, in fancy script on the envelope – sparkly gold ink, to be exact. It said 'An Invitation'.

"An invitation?" Hermione read questioningly.

"That starts with an I!" Teddy said loyally.

* * *

A/N: Heheh. Sorry, but H didn't have a lot of options (I just typed 'potions' instead of 'options', how sad is that?) I think I pulled it off though, and you get to see Hermione's point of view, which was hard compared to George's.

Also, I would just like to thank y'all for sticking with the story, even though my updates aren't very... consistant. And, if you wouldn't mind, the 'stats' page tells me I have 20 alerts, and 6 faves on this story, so it stands to reason that I should get, at very least, 6 reviews per chapter, right? And... though I won't force you to, as I'll probably update anyway, I'd probably update a whole lot quicker with some inspiration(Letter Ideas, for any of them, or whatever)

But, again, I really hate complaining, so sorry for that!

4 reviews and you'll get an 'I' next week! I already started on it *leGASP* ^-^

Thanks to: digigirl02, silverbirch(I think, it might've been an insult ;P), and The Lime-Wielding Ninja for your reviews! :D


End file.
